Talk:Mobile Frame Zero Wiki
I've discovered an issue with the MFZ Wiki, and a work around. The issue is that when you go to a existing page and click "Edit", it will more often than not bring up an older version of the page to edit. So unless you re-add all the all the missing previous edits, they will be lost when you publish the page. The work around is this: Go to the page you want to edit. Do NOT click the "Edit" icon, instead click the drop down menu right next to it. Click "History" This should take you to the "History: (page name)" page, click the second "cur" from the top on the list of revisions. This should take you to the "Changes: (page name)" page. At this point check the dates and times of the two revisions displayed. Sometimes it will show an older version on the right, but still call it the "Latest revision". I normally click "Older edit" under the left yellow header info once, then on the new page click "Newer edit" under the right yellow header info. This will fix things in case an older version was displayed on the right. I keep clicking "New Edit" until both revisions displayed are the same revision with the exact same yellow header info. It will still give you the option to select "New Edit, but that will just keep bringing you back to the same page. Click "edit" in the right side yellow header info, and you're good to start editing. Grass4hopper (talk) 05:17, January 2, 2014 (UTC) My personal goal for this Wikia is to make is as good a Wiki as the Lexicanum is for Warhammer 40K. MFZ currently has only a minor, minor fraction of the published information available for 40K, so it's not too bad of a task. I will take time, I want to do it right instead of quick, but it's an achievable goal. My internet access will be limited for the next couple of months, so I will be working on writing content offline, and will upload as often as I can. If anyone else wants to coordinate on adding too and improving the Wiki, send me a PM through the Wikia. I've never editted a Wiki before and would love to have someone to bounce ideas off off. Grass4hopper (talk) 05:44, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I did a major over of the main page. The previous version wasn't bad, just out of date. My goal for the time being was to simplify the page, so that any newcomer who stumbles upon the page would get the basic information about the game and be directed to the main sources of information: Official Page, Flickr group, Forums, Facebook page. I saved all the text from the previous version. Most of it is reusable, but would probably work better if organized elsewhere in the Wikia. I would like your opinion on the issue of Builds. Currently I just placed the related pages into the Builds Category. Do you think that builds should go into each frames page, or should they stay separate. I'm thinking that separate would probably be best, because there are only a few official frames can have a page with background based on official canon? Grass4hopper (talk) 07:07, January 6, 2014 (UTC)